RIP Smiley Man?? - Replying to YOUR Comments! 1
PBG reads the comments from the Weird Dreams video. Synopsis PBG makes a noise to begin the video. PBG has been sitting here reading comments all day. He decides to read some of the comments and upload them. It's a great idea! It's actually a horrible idea. First comment, and someone is upset about something. Someone is complaining about NormalBoots members uploading videos at around the same time. PBG has no idea what this guy is talking about. "On second thought, he must be talking about posting on normalboots.com 24 hours in advance. But I haven't done that in over 2 years..." PBG is sorry that he is upset. PBG loses his comments. PBG realizes that he is bad at reading usernames. Someone corrects him on the SOS numbers. PBG did it correctly in the final video, but then started messing with the keys. Someone thought that PBG was posting a video about the commenter's weird dream. PBG's mind is blown. Smiley Man went too soon. Actually he didn't. PBG picks up Smiley Man and makes him wave. Someone asks where PBG has been. PBG gets this comment a lot. PBG has never uploaded at a different speed. It takes a while to upload videos. PBG is not sorry. Smiley Man is not that young. He is at least 15. Someone suggests that the fire was edited on. PBG takes it as a compliment that they think he is that good at editing fire on. PBG has been wondering if Smiley Man was still a thing himself. People are always commenting about him. Smiley Man needed one final goodbye to him. It made sense with this video. Someone makes a joke about a mirror. PBG claps the joke. A commenter wants PBG to make an Undertale video. He probably won't. The Ariel pillow is his wife's pillow. A user says something nice about PBG's videos. PBG admits that he shouldn't do sarcasm. YouTube is doing weird things again. PBG decides to read some new comments. Someone wants to livestream him editing his videos. He has done it before, but not very often. PBG has to be in his own head to edit. A commenter says that the game sucks. PBG struggles to read names. The game was OK. Someone cried when Smiley Man burned. It was a smaller version of Smiley Man that PBG burned. PBG was sad that he burned one of his childhood toys. He used to love the smiley men. PBG had a bunch of them, and doesn't know where most of them went. Everyone pour one out for the little smiley man! There is a lot of drink in PBG's invisible cup! The toys are so old that they don't make them any more. Another person says that they love seeing PBG's videos appear in their feed. PBG takes a drink. This should have been a Halloween episode according to one commenter. Todd is laughing at the end of the video. PBG talks about Todd. Todd helps PBG with the editing process. It is nice to have a camera man. PBG's wife helped with Ghost Ride The Whip . Stop laughing Todd! Another person says that the video was pretty good. PBG thanks everyone for being nice. Someone has been watching PBG's videos since they were in 3rd grade. PBG thought they were watching PBG since he was in 3rd grade, and PBG was starting to get freaked out. A viewer says that PBG's videos are becoming like Board James. PBG takes it as a compliment. He likes Board James. PBG is asked how he feels that hundreds of people have dated him in a video game. It is funny, cool, and he can't believe that it is a thing. Someone thinks it would be a miracle to be replied to in the comments section. PBG is sorry to the viewer for not replying to him, as he compared it to being struck by lightning. PBG will consider doing more videos like this if people like it. PBG doesn't know how to end this video, so he just leaves. Category:Other Videos Category:Videos